What if?
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Whatif Lana had found Clark in the fields rather then Lois? And what if Martha hadn't used the black-kryptonite until after Kal-El had conquered the earth?
1. Default Chapter

Lana drove back to the town she had to leave. She couldn't believe she was returning. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she reached back and felt where the tattoo was. She knew that symbol was on the cave walls, she had to return, and she had to regain the memory of that night.

There was a huge flash of lightening as it hit right in front of her truck. She shrieked and swerved into the corn field. She cursed herself loudly, and waited for her heart to calm down. She was shaking from that extreme excitement.

She looked up and saw red through the fields as her eyebrows burrowed in curiosity. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed from the car. She walked until she got to a cleared circle. Lana's mouth dropped as she saw Clark Kent stand up, naked.

A squeal escaped her mouth as she saw his full view. He turned around and looked at her curiously. "Who are you?" Clark asked her, his eyes taking in her body as if he had never seen a human being before.

C-C-Clark… it's me… L-Lana…" She stuttered, her voice squeaking as he walked towards her, still naked. "W-What happened?"

His hand reached out and touched her. She jumped at his ice-cold touch. He put his hand to her cheek, feeling her face. "Lana" he said quietly, as if taking a mental note down her name.

"Oh my god Clark, I am taking you to a hospital" Lana said, as she ushered him into the truck. She got into the trunk and pulled out a flannel blanket. She covered him in it, he watching curiously as if he didn't know what a blanket was. She had to physically sit him down in the car, as when she told him to, he just looked to where she pointed.

"Clark… what happened? Why did I just find you in that field, why are you naked, and why are you acting so dumbfounded???" Lana cried out, angry at him. He hadn't even said goodbye that day she left. And she hated herself for returning to this town.

"Am I Clark?" was all he answered. She slammed on the brakes and turned to look at him. Lana realized he was serious. _Maybe it's amnesia. This doesn't seem like any amnesia; people still know how to use basic functions, like getting in a car._

Lana stood at the desk, waiting impatiently for someone to get Clark help. He walked around the waiting room, touching everything. He cocked his head at a statue and touched it gently, the blanket falling from his body. She blushed furiously as she saw his naked back. She ran over to him and wrapped it around him again.

"This is taking far too long Clark; I am taking you to the farm." Lana whispered angrily and directed him out of the hospital. "Come on, you remember the car right? Can you get back in?" She rolled her eyes as he just stood there, looking at the other cars in the parking lot. She ushered him into the seat once more and drove off, towards the Kent farm.


	2. KalEl From Krypton

(Heya guys, I dont own anything, please review, tell me how you like and stuff!)

"Mrs. Kent!!! Help!!! It's me, Lana!" Lana called out to the farm house.

Martha Kent was sitting in the kitchen, depressed over everything. Her husband in the hospital, her son, taken away. And Chloe dead. Martha had heard her cousin arrived to investigate. "Lana?" She asked herself quietly. She wondered why Lana had returned from France. She stepped out the screen door and saw Lana, helping someone out the car. Martha stepped down the steps and walked over to the truck.

Clark turned to a woman who had walked towards him. Martha looked at the face staring at her and she almost fainted. She covered her mouth and shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"Mrs. Kent, something is wrong with Clark, I found him in the corn field."

"It's a miracle…" Martha whispered, helping her son out of the car.

"Mrs. Kent! Clark doesn't know who he is!"

Martha stopped, she gasped and tears began to run down her face, Jor-El had done something to her son… "Clark?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Who are you?" Clark asked the woman. Martha cried out and fell to her knees, sobbing. Lana watched the scene, shocked and scared.

"Mrs. Kent, what happened…?" Lana started, but then Clark gripped his ears for a moment. He then stretched out, looking down at Martha.

"Martha Kent." Kal-El said, recognizing the woman.

"Clark?" Martha asked her tear-streaked looking up at him in hope. Something about him didn't seem right, she realized it immediately.

He shook his head. "I am Kal-El. Clark is gone. You are a good woman Martha Kent, but you can't stop me. Clark is gone forever." Clark then looked up at a young girl who gasped out loud. He recognized her instantly. "You are Lana Lang. Clark Kent loved you." Kal-El told her, his face emotionless. Like Clark, Kal-El realized he had a feeling for her he couldn't describe. He told himself that when he had completed what he was sent to do, conquer earth, he would take her.

Lana stared at Clark. She couldn't believe what was going on. _Who is Kal-El?_ _Why is he referring to himself in third person? What is going on?! _

Kal-El heard the calling of the Kryptonian crystal and flew up into the sky, to retrieve the crystal, and so he could take over the planet, as Jor-El commanded.

Lana watched as Clark flew away… actually flew! She looked down at Martha, who just stared up at the sky. Lana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted. Martha just stared up at the sky, knowing her son was gone.


End file.
